You're MINE
by kyume801
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintai hyung nya sendiri. / KYUMIN / BL


Cast: KYUMIN

Hanya FF iseng.. dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tak apa.. review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang menganut paham mencintai tidak harus memiliki. Dalam kamusku orang yang kucintai harus menjadi milikku. Aku tidak peduli kata orang, aku bahkan tidak pernah peduli dia mau atau tidak. Yang aku tahu aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Harus!

Apa aku egois? Kau sama gilanya dengan ku jika menjawab aku bukan orang yang egois.

Kembali, sekali lagi aku kembali menyatakan cintaku padanya, Sungmin hyung , orang yang berbeda umur dua tahun dariku, orang yang aku cintai, orang yang selalu bersamaku selama ini. Hyung yang lahir dari rahim wanita yang sama, namun kami dari ayah yang berbeda. Aku tidak peduli dengan status kandung disini. Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak pernah peduli. Sesalku adalah kenapa sifat kekeras kepalaanku ini juga harus menjadi sifatnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun mauku. Dia tidak gila sepertiku, dia bisa berfikir rasional bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bersama. Seberapa kali aku mencoba, sebanyak itu juga dia menolak.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau menerimaku? Aku tahu rasa ini salah, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghentikannya. " Aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa Kyu."

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kita mencoba?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang tua kita. Jebal, hentikan semua perasaanmu."

"Kenapa? kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yang kau ragukan dariku, Hyung? Aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia! Kau harus menerimaku hyung!" Amarahku meledak mendengar penolakannya, lagi.

"Tidak. Ini gila, kau gila Kyu! Aku tidak mau denganmu!"

Aku dan dia sedang ada didalam kafe saat ini, tentu saja pertengkaran ini menjadi tontonan pengunjung cafe yang lain.

Aku muak, aku muak harus berpura-pura bersikap baik dihadapannya untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Kutarik kasar tangannya keluar cafe, menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil, dia memberontak tapi aku tak peduli, aku mendorongnya masuk, memasangkan tali pengaman dan segera menutup pintu. Kemudian aku sendiri segera menuju kursi kemudi disebelahnya dan melajukan mobil tanpa tujuan.

"Kyu, aku mohon jangan seperti ini, jebal."

"Jangan pernah memohon pada sesuatu yang sia-sia hyung. Kau tau aku tak akan melepasmu."

"Kau menyakiti banyak orang dengan perasaanmu Kyuhyun. Eomma, Appa, aku, kau menyakiti kami. Bukankah kita lebih bahagia menjadi keluarga yang seharusnya. Aku bersama pasanganku, dan kau bersama orang yang seharusnya. Aku akan mendapatkan keponakan darimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Kita juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengadopsi anak. Kita bisa mendapatkanya dari pasangan kita. Iyakan?" dia menjelaskan semuanya dengan rasional, namun sayang aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya.

"Hyung menyayangimu Kyu, sebagai dongsaeng, tidak lebih. Jebal Kyunnie." Dia menekankan kata dongsaeng padaku, membuatku bertambah sakit. Aku menepikan mobilku cepat dan mengeremnya mendadak membuatnya kaget.

"Dengar Hyung! Keluarga bahagiaku adalah kau yang hidup bersamaku, pasangan yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakanku. Jika kau merasa repot mengadopsi anak jangan mengadopsi, aku pun tidak butuh anak. Aku tidak merasa menyakiti kalian semua, aku hanya ingin memiliki kalian semua. Seutuhnya. Appa dan Eomma belum tahu tentang ini, jadi jangan beralasan aku menyakiti mereka, kenapa kau begitu yakin mereka akan terluka dengan ini"

"Orang tua mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya seperti ini? Semua orang tua akan menangis Kyu." Matanya memerah, aku benci melihatnya yang akan menangis seperti ini, berusaha meredam emosiku kutarik nafas panjang. Kusentuh lembut pipinya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa alasan terberatmu adalah orang-tua kita? Appa sangat menyayangiku. Aku yakin Appa tidak mungkin menolak permintaanku. Termasuk hal ini hyung. Aku yang akan bilang pada Appa dan Eomma. Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Arra? Kita akan bersama, kau dan aku. Okey?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" cukup sudah sandiwaraku. Ku gas penuh mobilku dan melajukannya dengan cepat, seperti jalan raya ini sepi saja.

Dia menangis ketakutan, apa dia takut mati?

'_Tenanglah hyung, aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang kucintai._' Batinku

.

Kami sampai rumah dengan selamat, aku segera berlari masuk rumah mencari Appa. Ingin membuktikan kata-kataku tentang Appa yang tidak akan pernah menolak permintaanku seberapa anehnya itu.

"Appa.. Appa.." teriakku ketika sudah didalam rumah. Hyung ku masih didalam mobil, mungkin.

"Waeyo chagi? Appa mu sedang ada diruangannya." Eomma menyambutku dengan pelukannya.

"Apakah Appa sibuk? Aku ingin bicara padanya, juga pada Eomma." Kataku setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan chagi? Aku akan memanggil Appamu jika itu penting."

"Eomma berkata seolah-olah aku sering mengadukan hal-hal yang tidak penting eoh." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal, melupakan sedikit amarahku tentang kejadian tadi, dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Bahkan sekeping kaset game yang biasanya diperebutkan anak lima tahun akan menjadi pembahasan penting jika itu kau yang mengutarakannya Kyunnie." Appa ku keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Kata-katanya membuat eomma tertawa. Ah, ingatkan aku tujuan utamaku mencari mereka. Bukan untuk bercanda dan bersenang-senang seperti ini kan?

"Ada apa mencari Appa-mu chagi?" eomma bertanya padaku ketika kami telah duduk diruang keluarga.

"Ah ya, ada hal serius yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."

"Bukan tentang game kan?" Appa menggodaku lagi.

"Aku serius Appa. Ini tentang aku, Sungmin hyung dan kalian." Appa mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar jawabanku, dan umma hanya menatap bingung suaminya.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin hyung. Aku ingin kalian merestui hubungan kami."

Appa melotot kaget, rasanya bola matanya sudah akan keluar dari tempatnya, Begitu pun Eomma, tangannya yang tadinya merangkul bahuku terjatuh begitu saja.

"Eomma.. Appa.. " aku ragu melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Kapan?"

"Mwo?" aku bingung dengan petanyaan Appa

"Kapan kau memiliki perasaan itu Kyu? SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENCINTAI HYUNGMU SENDIRI, HAH?" Appa membentakku keras. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya.

"Appa.. aku.." aku masih shock, tidak berani memandang wajahnya.

"Jawab jika Appa bertanya Kyuhyun!"

"Sejak.. entahlah Appa aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan punya perasaan pada hyung."

"Kalau begitu.." Appa mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kapan.. kapan kau menyadari perasaan itu?" tanyanya kembali, wajahnya terlihat merah padam menahan marah.

"Dua bulan lalu.. dua bulan lalu aku menyadarinya dan mengatakannya pada hyung Appa." Jawabku. Eomma ku tidak berkata sama sekali, Eomma hanya membekap mulutnya dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Apa hyungmu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Tidak Appa, hyung hanya menganggap aku dongsaengnya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya menyukaiku, jika Appa dan Eomma mengijinkan kami bersama suatu hari nanti."

"Hyungmu hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng, dan seharusnya kau juga berfikir seperti itu Kyu, kau harus menganggapnya hyung, cintai dia sebagai hyungmu, bukan orang yang pantas bersanding denganmu."

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku akan mendapatkan hyung. Appa selalu memberikan apa yang aku minta, kenapa untuk hal ini tidak? Appa, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, dan sekarang aku mau hyung-ku. Appa harus memberikannya untukku." Kataku tegas kemudian aku berlari naik tangga menuju kamarku, mengurung diri di dalam sana. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan tadi, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang menjadi alasan marah dengan Appa dan Eomma.

Appa membentakku, Appa menolak permintaanku, melarang hubungan ku, ternyata aku salah tentang Appa yang aku yakini tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan ku seaneh apapun itu. Sedang aku pun juga benci Eomma yang kenapa tadi tidak membelaku. Eomma hanya terdiam terisak. Intinya, tidak ada yang mendukungku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah kepergianku dari ruangan itu. Aku ingin sendiri, memikirkan rencana mungkin.

.

"Minnie ah," lelaki paruh baya menatap miris anak sulungnya yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Appa, Eomma, mianhae.. mianhae." Wanita cantik satu-satunya disana segera berlari memeluk putranya yang menangis terisak , membawanya duduk ditengah-tengah dirinya dan suaminya. Mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyunnie Eomma, aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya terhadapku, aku menyakitinya, aku menyakiti kalian, mianhae.. mianhae.."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Minnie. Eomma tidak menyalahkanmu." Hibur sang Eomma, sedang Appanya masih shock dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana putra kebangganya bisa mencintai hyung-nya sendiri, bagaimana dia membentak putranya tadi, bagaimana dia dipandang terluka oleh putra kesayangannya karena tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, dia akan terus saja bertanya tentang bagaimana dia, jika yang putra sulung tidak menyadarkannya dari pikirannya.

"Appa, hukum aku jika aku salah Appa, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti kalian, Appa jangan marah terhadap Kyuhyun, Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Appa dan Eomma minta." Salahkan dia yang terlalu mencintai keluarga, salahkan dia yang selalu berfikir Appa dan eomma adalah segalanya. Salahkan dia atas segala yang terjadi disini, karena dia orang yang Kyuhyun cintai, karena dia alasan utama Kyuhyun marah hari ini, karena dia Appanya, Eommanya dan Kyuhyunnya jadi begini.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Appa-nya membuatnya mendongak menatap mata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Aku menyayanginya sebagai dongsaeng Appa." Tak ada keraguan dalam kata-kata Sungmin.

"Meskipun kau menyayanginya bukan sebagai dongsaeng, aku akan tetap melarang hubungan kalian, bertahanlah dengan perasaanmu Sungmin, jangan mencoba sekali pun untuk berpikiran sama dengannya." Kata-kata tegas itu disambut anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja." Appanya meyakinkan Sungmin dengan senyuman, karena Sungmin tidak segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, Appa." Ucapnya singkat, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, disamping kamar dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja kan yeobo?" wanita itu menangis dipelukan suaminya disaat hanya tinggal mereka saja disana.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, uri Kyuhyunie akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyunie yang membanggakan. Kyuhyunie yang menyayangi hyungnya, bukan mencintai hyungnya, Kyuhyunie kita, akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyunie kita." Hiburnya meski dia sendiri tak yakin dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

TBC


End file.
